


Beings Made of Chaos

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, maulsoka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: A Maul centered ficlet. He's in the Sith Temple, thinking back to events that happened before. Maulsoka if you squint
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 16





	Beings Made of Chaos

_Sometimes we are beings made of chaos and sometimes chaos overcomes us._

Flashes of memories came back to him the closer he moved to the heart of the Sith Temple. There was his earliest recollections of being trained in the way of the Sith, saying goodbye to Mother Talzin. Those hit him first and forced him to take a couple of steps back as if the memories were physically crashing into him. The next were memories of being sent after the Jedi, being honoured that it was him who would make the statement that they had returned, that the Sith weren't as dead and gone as the Jedi had let themselves believe. He remembered fighting, being impressed by the younger Jedi and how he commanded his rage at a dead Master. He remembered the blinding pain, the overwhelming anger at being defeated, falling. Waking up to a harsh world, legs that didn't want to cooperate.

He shook his head and pressed forward, certain that these would stop and that soon he would reach the center and gain the power he needed. He had a young Apprentice now, and he would be a better Master to him than his own was. He could train him properly, give him more than a Jedi's way of life and they could defeat Sidious together.

Tan skin and blue lightsabers passing by him so closely that he could feel their heat.  
That memory brought him to a complete standstill. How could have he forgotten her? She should have been where Ezra Bridger stood now. They should have reached this place years before, back when he was a younger man and his legs weren't growing so stiff. He swayed lightly, swallowed and tried to move forward again without collapsing. She fought so bravely, so passionately and with such skill.

Maybe he would get the chance to see her again, to fight her again. He was certain that the Lady Tano would not have been killed after he left her on the ship, she was too resourceful for that. And too stubborn. Something that she had evidently picked up from her old Master.

Maul made it out of the main area of the temple. Ezra had trusted him enough to jump and he had wanted to help his new apprentice. He didn't just want the holocron anymore, he wanted the two of them to stand together as Master and Apprentice. He saw more lightsabers and instinctively straightened, getting ready for a fight  
Jedi blue, a force wielder who had somehow escaped after Order 66 and survived this long. Someone to be mindful of. Red-bladed Inquisitors, difficult to fight against but he had spent his entire life fighting, he knew what the Sith were meant to be and they were not it.

And then to the left, white blades. Neither Sith nor Jedi. It was her.

She had once refused to fight by his side but he could be of help here. They would have to fight and he could watch the way she moved, like a predator, skilled and controlled. No longer just a memory from a time long passed, but something real..  
Maul dropped into a casual stance while igniting his lightsaber, but positioned himself ready to attack. This would be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quickly written one shot ficlet centered around Darth Maul again. Maulsoka if you squint because I find their dynamic really interesting, especially how much they both changed and distanced themselves from the orders they had once been a part of.


End file.
